Lost
by Stella Luce 333
Summary: #4 Gemni: Want to bond with sombdy? Get trppd in a maze with a mintar, you'll be clser then ever...if you survve...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! Welcome to the 4****th**** story in the Gemini series! If you're new, feel free to jump in here, or you can get caught up by reading the others first…**

**Please review!**

Kayla's POV:

"Dude, this place is awesome!" Od yelled over the music. "It's too bad the others couldn't come."

"Yeh, but we can't really blame them. It's hard balancing school work with Lyoko." I said.

"Still, it's amazing where a janitor's closet can take us. I never would have guessed that there was a club _under _Broadway."

"It's not a club." I said. "If it were a club, we wouldn't be in here. It's just a place where singers of a more…magical…life can perform."

He looked me in the eye, which isn't easy when you're dancing to a rhythm this fast. "You mean somebody like you, right?"

"I…may have offered to take somebody's place who didn't show up…" Od & I fond a table as a slow song came on. I looked at all the happy couples, so happy to have fond their sol mate…

I wonder how many of them actually know what love is…

"What do you mean?" Od asked. Huh, guess I must have said that last thought out loud…

"It's just…you think you know what it is, just from music & stuff, but…how do you really _know?_…"

Od shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's like Yumi & Ulrick where you fight a lot? Or Jeremy & Alita where you blush whenever you're around that person?" I laughed. I mentioned to Alita several times that I wouldn't mind if she wanted to date Jeremy, & she always turned bright red. "Why do you ask?"

I shrugged.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Od asked.

"…No…"

**Yes, I know it's kinda short, but don't worry the real action starts next chapter!**

**POLL UPDTE: As always, there is a new poll on my page! Be a part of the story! VOTE NOW!!!**

**As always, please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so there are a couple POV changes in this chapter. To make things easer, I'm underlining when the POV changes. Please review!!!**

Regina's POV:

It felt good to rule the Isle of Druids. All I needed now was for XANA to return, & then our next plan would be able to continue.

"I'm back." I jumped as XANA came up beside me.

"Is everything done?"

"Yes. Everything's set up for the kids…" he said. "I still don't see why you want to split them up…"

"Because every time you kept them together, they won." I said. "I'll go take care of them right now…

Kayla's POV:

I slowly woke up. This _definitely _was not my dorm. Especially since Jeremy & Od were here too…

"What the…? Kayla? What did you do?" Jeremy said as he woke up.

"I didn't do this!" I said. "You're a witch too, _you _cold have done this…"

"Except that I didn't." he said as he tried to wake Od up.

"Is he ok?" I asked after Jeremy shook Od for a while…

"WONDR WOMN! COME BACK!…Oh, hi Jeremy." Od said as he woke up. "…Kayla, where are we?"

"Why dos everybody think I did this?" I was about to defend my innocence when I herd something behind me. It sounded like a bull…

I turned to realize that it was a bull man…

"What do we do?" Od asked softly.

"Don't worry, our Book of Shadows has instructions for how to del with this type of thing…"

"What's that?"

"_RUN!!" _

Alita's POV:

I hurried to the factory. I hadn't seen Jeremy, Kayla, or Od at breakfast. Now, Jeremy has skipped meals, & Kayla has used magic when she over slept…

But Od missing breakfast? That wasn't normal…even for him.

"Jeremy? Are you in there?" I asked as I got to the computer room. I noticed a program running on the screen. I pulled out my cell.

"Yumi? You & Ulrick really need to see this…"

Told you the action would start this chapter…

**POLL UPDTE: Come on, you guys! Be a part of the story! You only have until the next to last chapter to vote, so vote now!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Before we begin, I just wanted to apologize. A while ago, I had to write a huge paper in school. This ended up giving me a huge case of writer's block. I know chapters haven't been "good" lately, but I think I finally curd myself & hopefully, you will really like this chapter (even though it starts with filler before getting good)!

Alita's POV:

"So…you think XANA's trapped Jeremy, Kayla, & Od in there?" Yumi asked after I explained my theory.

"Yes. It's almost exactly like when he tricked me into thinking my father had contacted me." I still couldn't believe I'd fallen for that.

"I don't know…this looks like a trap to me." Ulrick said.

"Oh, I _know _it's a trap." I said turning back to the computer. "What I don't know is whether or not the others are supposed to lure us to Lyoko."

"So…what do we do?"

"I'll try to give the others as much help on this end as I can. You'll both have to start getting rid of the monsters guarding it.

"How many are there?"

"Not much…maybe 90…" I said.

"_90??_"

Kayla's POV:

"So…what exactly _was _that thing?" Od asked as we got our breath. We had lost it, but now we were even more lost then before.

"It's a minotaur." Jeremy answered. "A creature that's part man & part bull. They're rare, & the only one I know of is in a labyrinth on Crete. The king, Minos, would send for sacrifices to feed it."

"So that _thing _is a _pet_?" Od asked.

"Uh, guys? Where exactly are we?" Like the rest of this place, everything was white. There were some nets hanging on the other side of the room, which Od immediately started to climb when we walked over.

"Od? We might not want to climb on those…" Jeremy said. He worried too much. "Kayla…"

"What? You can wait down here if you want to, but if the minotaur comes back, tell him that I said hi." That was all that Jeremy needed to start climbing.

()()()()()

"Hey, check this out!" Od held up a weird symbol he fond. It was actually gold, not white like the rest of the room.

"It's the symbol for Venus." Jeremy said.

"Think it cold go over there?" I pointed across the room. There was a gold sun with cut outs missing.

"Probably. We'll need to find all the symbols though…"

"How are we supposed to do that?" I asked as I kicked some thing. It was anther symbol! "Oh…"

()()()()()

After we fond everything, I took them across a narrow ledge to the sun wall.

Why do I always get the hard jobs?

I put everything in place. A button in the center came out so I pushed it, hoping that the entire place wasn't about to explode now.

What luck! A door opened…in the ceiling…

"How are we supposed to get up there?" Od asked. Suddenly, his Over Board appeared. "Well, that was lucky…"

The boys got on & quickly came to get me. We left just as the minotaur entered. We were safe…well, for now…

**Told you I'm better. Of course, if you like the old way better, just tell me!**

**POLL UPDTE: It's a 5-way tie! Why? **_**Nobody's voting! **_**Your vote can make a difference! VOTE NOW!!!**

**Please review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review!!**

Kayla's POV:

We weren't in the new area long before Od crashed the Over Board & we fell to the ground.

"See, Od, this is why you need to watch where you're gong." I would have said more, but it was then that my senses started to get dull. I knew I was about to get a vision.

After a while, the vision ended & I saw that Od was staring at me. "Ok, so what did you see?"

"A…big dome…thing." I said. "It looked like it was in the middle of the Artic region of Lyoko."

"I think that maybe we are in Lyoko." Jeremy said. "I think we're in some kind of…ghost channel, if you will. I herd a lot of laser fire, but I think the others have figured it out. After all, who else cold have programmed the Over Board but Alita?"

"Aw…the princess is trying to save her prince." Od said. "Isn't that right Jer?"

"Yeh." Jeremy blushed as he realized what he had said. "Except that we're _not dating!!_"

Alita's POV:

Great, just great. Od destroyed his own vehicle, & XANA has started to block my programming!

"Yumi, Ulrick, what's new on your end?" I asked.

"It's not good." Ulrick answered. "Yumi & I are trying to get rid of them, but for every monster we kill, XANA sends in a replacement. We cold really use some help."

Just once it would be nice to get some good news. "Ok, I'm coming in. Hopefully I can destroy this thing with out any of the monsters seeing me."

Kayla's POV:

"Well, if this is Lyoko, this is definitely the weirdest thing about it." We had come to a room where long poles moved all around the room, some coming in & some coming out, like a weird elevator. With no other choice, all of us had climbed onto a pole.

"So…now what do we do?" Od asked after a while.

"I wonder if maybe this is a different type of maze." Jeremy said. "These poles must lead us some where, maybe to the end of the maze!"

"You don't _really _think that XANA's built a door to this place, do you?" Od said.

"Do you have a better idea?"

Od shrugged. "Ok, then, I guess we're jumping." Since he was closest to the end, he carefully got to his feet. He took a running leap & managed to make it to anther pole. "C'mon, guys, it's easy!"

"Yeh, it's so easy to make a jump that cold lead to our deaths." Jeremy muttered.

"Maybe it doesn't have to be that hard." I said. As a pole passed over us, I reached up & grabbed it. Then, I carefully swung myself up so that I sat on it. "Your turn!" I called back down to him.

I held on tight as my pole turned left. As I looked around the room, I realized that we were all headed for different exits!

Well, this _definitely _wasn't good…

I've always heard that there's safety in numbers. Too bad Kayla, Jeremy, & Od won't have that now…

**POLL UPDTE: Bon Jovi fans, keep it up! Bon Jovi's duet version of "Who Says You Can't Go Home?" is wining! But, with a race this close, it's anybody's chance to steal! You only have until the end of the story, so VOTE NOW!!!**

**Please review!!**


End file.
